nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Veterans/M16A5
The Colt Defense M16A5, or just simply the M16A5, is a fictional, non-canon, automatic assault rifle that appears in Combat Veterans. Combat Veterans Single-Player Campaign The M16A5 is the first assault rifle obtained in the single-player campaign and the second firearm obtained overall. It has good damage, high accuracy and low recoil, which makes a good weapon to use while on the move. It also has a large reserve ammo capacity which comes in handy in more ways than one. The M16A5 is mostly used by para-military groups and military-organized militias. Most M16A5s found in campaign have M203 Grenade Launchers, 6P Flashlights, EoTech 556 Holographic Sights, A3 Carrying Handles or no attachments at all. The M16A5 appears in most missions and assignments in the hands of friendly NPCs or enemy rogue groups, with the exception of Priority: The Ascension Project. 'Acquisition' Prologue: New York City: It is given to you by one a New York City Armed Militia guards at the start of the mission. Co-Op Campaign The M16A5 is the second assault rifle obtained in the co-op campaign and the fifth firearm obtained overall (unless missed during the first mission.) It's stats are the same as its single-player brother, due to the fact that they are concurrent with each other. The M16A5 is seen in the hands of para-military organizations and military-organized militias. Most M16A5s have M203 Grenade Launchers, Heavy Barrel Mod 01, Mepro 21 Red Dot Sights or no attachments at all. The M16A5 appears in most mission and assignments in the hands of friendly NPCs or enemy rogue groups, with the exception of Priority: Groom Lake and Prologue: Hitchhikers. 'Acquisition' Prologue: The Virus: In an elevator next to a dead Delaware Armed Resistance soldier. If missed during the mission, it can be purchased from some of the local Firearm Dealers. Classic Zombies ''Time Monster The '''M16A5' appears in the Zombies game mode, in the Time Monster storyline. It is moderatley powerful, capable of one-hit kills Zombies up until Round 9, and headshots until Round 15. It has a reasonable amount of ammo. Unusually, it features a camo reminiscent of the Red Camo from Call of Duty: Black Ops, which was later revealed to have been done on purpose due to a glitch in the game. Time Monster often reuses models, files and sounds from Call of Duty: Black Ops II and by extension Black Ops and World at War (because of it's close links to Dark Tears), and the red camo was put on the gun to make it look unique. 'Pack-a-Punched Variant' When Pack-A-Punched, the M16A5 becomes the J'adore la mort (French: I love death), increasing it's fire rate, bullet damage and penetration, but hinders it's ability to obtain attachments. It also grants an additional 10 points for every kill enacted with it (50 over 10 seconds if it's a headshot). ''Casted Shadows The '''M16A5' appears in the Classic Zombies game mode, in the Casted Shadows storyline. It has good damage, low recoil and moderate penetration power. It has a one-hit kill up until Round 4. Due to it's low recoil, it can be fired non-stop without having to have it's aim adjusted. Even so, it is not recommended as the barrel can overheat is the player fires for too long. The M16A5 has a large ammo conserve of 300 rounds in reserve plus 30 rounds in the starting magazine. The M16A5's appearance is not too different from that from both campaigns, only having some scratches and one or two dents on the weapon's side. This appearance was originally going to be seen in the Time Monster storyline, but graphical issues made the gun a bright white color. Other than the slight change in appearance, it remains the same as its Campaign and Multiplayer brotheren. 'Pack-a-Punched Variant' When the M16A5 is Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the M115 Ravager. It has increased damage, larger magazine size, armor-pierecing ammunition and an Quick Shot 1x33 Red Dot Sight. Once upgraded, it has a one-hit kill up until Round 9 and it's reserve ammo increases to 450 rounds. This weapon should be traded for a more effective firearm by Round 15. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M16A5 is a good weapon to have, due to its consistant damage and accuracy will firing non-stop, which is useful in the Waves game mode. It deals 30-45 points of damage per hit and has a reserve ammo capacity of 300 rounds. The Heavy Barrel Mod 01 and Beta Magazines attachments are the most recommended pair of attachments to use on the M16A5, due to the weapon's tendency to overheat. The M16A5 is outclassed by the M14A3 Garand, the SG551-4, the AR-160 and the AK-104. 'Acquisition' By reaching Level 31 or purchasing the M16A5 Assembly Kit. Attachments/Upgrades *6P Flashlight *TA01 4x32 ACOG *AFG *AG-44-s *AN/PEQ-15 *Bipod *EoTech 556 *Heavy Barrel Mod 01 *M203 Grenade Launcher (Available in standard or short-barrel lengths) *Remington 870 Masterkey *Mark 4 1-3x14mm C/QT *MARS *Mepro 21 *OKC-3S *Quick Shot 1x33 *XPS3 *QD Suppressor *SPR/M4 Suppressor *VC-1 Compensator *A3 Carrying Handle *Beta Magazines *Extended Magazines Ammunition Types *Standard Ammunition *Tracer Ammunition *Incendiary Ammunition *Amor-Piercing Ammunition Trivia *The M16A5 originally had the ability to attach an A2 Handguard, but it was cut from the final game. *The M16A5's appearance in Time Monster is anachronistic as the storyline takes place in 2025, while the weapon was manufactured in 2031. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Rifles Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Combat Veterans Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Weapons Category:Casted Shadows Category:Ebon Shadowshot Category:Time Monster Category:Combat Veterans Weapons Category:Legacy articles